Love in Fear
by shanaysauras
Summary: Discontinued. Adopted by green-eyed-wonder 0-0
1. He Finds Out

**Yo**

**shii.**

**Hey guys! Welcome to my first fanfic! I plan on making this a long story, so yeah. I'm really excited.**

**PLEASE READ: Okay, I know the summary sounds like Kaichou Wa Maid Sama. Well, that's because my inspiration for this story comes from it. But, it's not going to like Maid Sama. I just used the waitress/maid part, kay? No copyright intended.**

**Anyways, unfortunately-**

**Dylan: Are you going to tell them you kidnapped me?**

**Me: *glares* I was getting to that. So as I was saying, unfortunately, from all the fanfics I have read (and that's a lot. I know my fav list has only 40 stories in it, but I put all my completed alerted stories on there. Only completed ones), they have kidnapped everyone and I noticed that they didn't kidnap Dylan :I They. Even. Kidnapped. Freaking. Total! Ugh! Do you know how much I _hate_ Dylan?**

**Dylan: If you hate me so much, let me go!**

**Me: Nah. Even though I hate you with all my heart, I'mma keep you here so my readers (if I get any) can watch- er, read- as I slowly and painfully kill you. ^.^**

**Dylan: *mumbles* She's scarier than Max...**

**Me: *smacks upside the head***

**Dylan: Ow! What was that for?**

**Me: Don't say I'm scarier than Max! That's an insult to her!**

**Dylan: You are really weird.**

**Me: Thanks ^.^**

**Dylan: That wasn't a complement...**

**Me: To me it was ^^ hehe**

**Dylan: Weirdo...**

**Anywayyy... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sleep in a pink room (which, I really really regret painting). I highly doubt James Patterson do. Therefore I do not own the MR series...yet. *cue evil laugh***

* * *

><p>Her breath left her as she was kicked in the stomach. Pain shot up her back as she slammed against the ground. Her siblings started for her, but she shouted at her brother and sister to stay where they were. When she was about to get up, the guy who kicked her put his foot on her throat.<p>

"Protective of your siblings, eh?" He snarled in a Canadian accent. "Sweet. I hate sweet." He pushed down harder on her throat, making her choke. She clawed at his feet, struggling to get up. Her vision started getting blurry. Then, she made one of her snap-decisions. She let her eyes flutter close and her body limp.

"NO!" Her siblings shouted. She ached to go over to them, but she stayed where she was. The pressure on her throat slackened as she heard a booming laugh above her.

Just when she felt his foot completely off, she jumped up and launched herself at him. She kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and punched him right in the nose. He fell to the floor, clutching his...area. She grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"I am _tired_ of this, Sam." Max snarled. "Leave my sister, my brother, their friends, and me _alone_. We. Are. Done. And I mean it. If I ever, _ever_ see you messing with them again, I swear, I won't hesitate to kill you."

From afar sat a man with chess nut hair on a tree branch, watching Max beat up Sam with binoculars. He put his binoculars on his lap, his face smug. _You are destined for great things, Maximum_.

Why was he watching Max you ask? What does he mean by "You are destined for great things, Maximum"?

Well, let's just say, this man's name is Jeb Batchelder

**THREE YEARS LATER**

I was in history, my last class until lunch. I wasn't really focusing on Miss Sedgewick droning on… and on… and on… yeah, you get the point. I was pretty bored out of my mind. At least there was only about five minutes left. Thank God. I looked around the class. Only the nerds were actually focusing. Shocker. The jocks were either asleep with drool pooling out of their mouths, or they were flying paper airplanes around the class. The "popular" girls were texting or painting their nails or redoing their make-up... catch my drift?

In the very back of the room was the one and only, Fang Cooper. He was every girl's dream girl; tall, dark, and mysterious. He was at least six feet, had black shaggy hair, olive toned skin, and the most intruging obsidian eyes you would ever seen.

He turned his head and locked eyes with me. He smirked and raised a questioning eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the front of the class. He may be hot, but he's probably a jock. (Is it just me, or did that just rhymed?) Pretends he's interested and leaves you in the dust when he gets what he wants.

I sighed irritably, why can't class be over already? This feels like the longest five minutes, _ever_. I swear, Miss Sedgewick's lectures could put even Einstein to sleep. I rested my chin on my hand and let my vision go out of focus and come back in. Just when I was about to doze off, the bell rang. HALLELUJAH! I grabbed my stuff and rushed out of the classroom.

As I was walking toward my locker, I couldn't help, but notice how everyone steered clear of me. I smirked inwardly. At Lerner's High, I'm officially knowned as the most feared girl at school. The Maximum Ride. Not to sound too full of myself, of course.

Just that, I learned taekwondo, karate, and kung-fu, having a black belt in each. I play soccer, volleyball, basketball, and I surf too. So, let's just say, mess with me or my friends and family... just make sure you know a good hospital.

I quickly put in my combination, shoved my stuff in the locker and rushed off to lunch.

**FANG**

My eyes scanned the cafeteria vigilantly as I subconsciously bit onto my cheese and pepperoni pizza. My eyes landed on Maximum Ride, the most feared person at Lerner's High.

Max was writing on a notebook, her eyebrows scrunched up together in concentration, making the scar on her face more visible. The sun from the window of the cafeteria fell on her, making her dirty blonde with sun streaks hair glow, somewhat. She bit into her pizza, her eyes never leaving the notebook.

"Hey Dylan."

I tore my gaze away from Max and looked at the people at my table. People call this the "popular" table, but really, I just sit at an empty table, then Lissa comes and tries to flirt with me. As I ignore as usual, the others come and join. I could've just left, but I was too lazy too. Yeah, that's me. Lazy Fang.

The people who usually sat here were Dylan, Lissa, Holden, Kate, Ratchet, and Star.

"What?" Dylan said, biting into his apple.

"How would you feel about doing a dare for twenty bucks?" Holden asked, a mischievous glint in his dark blue eyes. Dylan pondered about it.

"Sure," He said. Holden grinned even wider. "I dare you... to steal that notebook Maximum Ride is writing into and look through at least one page."

Everyone's jaws dropped onto the table. (Not me, of course) Dylan did a spit take and his eyes looked like it was about to pop out of his head. "_WHAT?_"

Holden just grinned ruthlessly. "You heard me."

"Dylan would be _killed_ if she finds out!" Kate exclaimed.

"Do you, like, hate me or something? Do you just don't like my existence?" **(A/N: I do! :D Dylan: Jerk... Me: :P) **Dylan asked, incredulously. Holden shrugged and smirked, "Just do it man. Look, she's getting up."

Everyone's head swivelled to look at the table Max was sitting at to see her get up and walk toward the direction of the bathroom, leaving her stuff behind. Dylan gulped, and stood up. He sneaked toward the table, looking behind his shoulder occasionally. He gingerly picked up the purple notebook and dashed back to our table. He glared at Holden while opening up to the first page, "If I die, it's on your conscious"

I couldn't help but peek over his shoulder.

It was a songbook.

The first page had the title _Roll The Credits_. I let confusion show slightly on my mask. A break-up song? Why would the Maximum Ride be writing songs about break ups? Dylan flipped to the next page and the next song was called _Bottom of The Ocean_.

"Find what your looking for?" A voice snarled behind us.

Everyone at the table froze. Holden had his pizza half-way in his mouth, Ratchet's arm was hovering over Star's shoulders (They're dating, if you haven't noticed), Lissa and Kate had their mouths open mid-sentenced. Dylan pretty much was shaking like a Chihuahua.

"I-I-I-" As soon as Dylan turned, a fist came shooting out and collided with his jaw. Max snatched the book out his hands. She grabbed his arm, twisted it behind Dylan's back, and smashed his face into his stew. She pulled his head back by his hair and spat, "Look through my stuff again, and I won't be as nice I was this time."

Max spun around on her heel and stalked off back toward her table.

There were a few moments of silence until Ratchet and Holden burst out laughing. "Dude, you just got OWNED!" Ratchet laughed, clutching his side. Dylan grabbed a napkin and wiped his face.

"You, Holden," He said, holding out a hand, "owe me twenty bucks."

**MAX**

That worthless bastard. I swear, if he tell anyone about this, I'm gonna rip out his spine and beat him with it. Repeatedly and-

"Hey Maxie."

I looked up and saw my sister Ella and our friends, Iggy, Nudge, J.J and Gazzy.

"Hey Els, hey Igs, hey Nudge, hey Gaz, hey J.J," I greeted, shoving my stuff into my messenger bag. I swung it over my right shoulder and straightened up. "What's up?"

Nudge looked ready to burst. Her face was turning red- as red as you can get when your tan as Nudge. She opened her mouth and took a deep breath. Oh, crap. Cover your ears, now. I'm serious, do it n-

"ZOMG! We saw what you did to Dylan! I mean that was like so awesome and brave! Though he was cute. Speaking of cute, have you seen the new kid? I think his name was Josh. He's like super hot. I mean so so cute! Oh, and by the way, we plan on going surfing after school. Wanna come?"

I can never get used to Nudge's outbursts. We sometimes call her the Nudge Channel. Nudge, all the time. She talks like 100mph per second and she doesn't even take a breath. "Uhm... cool. Thanks. Not really. No, I have not. Sure, whatever floats your boat. And no I can't," I said. I couldn't help but noticed how Gazzy tensed up when Nudge mentioned Josh and how "hot" he was.

Gazzy and Nudge have a thing for each other, but of course, they'll deny it.

"Gosh, dang it, Nudge," Iggy said, moving his hands away from his ears. "One day, your going to talk our ears off."

Nudge grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, it just I have the need to talk. And I don't even know when to stop. It's like a I have one-track mind. Speaking of track. I plan on joining it. I mean it sounds fun, but then again, you sweat a lot. And I don't like sweat. EW! No, nevermind. I'm not going to join t-" She was stopped mid-sentenced when Gazzy slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Anyway..." J.J said, "How come you can't come surfing? You usually never turn down a chance to surf."

I shrugged, but in the inside, I was panicking slightly. I looked at Ella for some help. She didn't fail me.

"She can't cause my mum need help at the office. Ari and I don't know what to do, but Max does." Ella lied, smoothly. She learned from the master, of course. Moi.

J.J's shoulders slumped. "Aw, okay. I really wanted you to teach my that cool trick you learned last week."

I swung my arm around her shoulders. "Sorry, ol' chap. Next time?" J.J nodded and as if on cue, the bell rang.

**~Hi, I'm a line. Call me bob.~**

Confused? Okay let me explain.

My mum, Valencia Martinez, is a vet, but she gets little money so I have to work 'cause she's sickly. I'm afraid she might collapse any moment so I try my best to help. So, I found a job that pays well and it's on the outskirts of town so I doubt anyone from school would come across it. (I live in Orlando, Florida by the way)

The only problem with the job is what it is.

"Hi there! Welcome to The Pizza Fiasco! Table for two?"

The guy went all oogly eyed when he saw me, and a girl beside him- who I assume is his girlfriend- slapped him on the arm. He looked at her sheepishly, but nodded at me. I led them to a table with two chairs in the back.

"Max! Hawaiian pizza for table 6!" The chef called. I sighed and walked over to the counter with the pizza. The inhaled the smell and walked over to table six where a couple was making out. (cute ick face)

I sighed and rested the pizza on their table. I spun around in my heel and went inside our employees' room. Yes, I work at as a waitress in a pizza place. (cue gasp)

Yeah yeah, I know, surprising, ain't it? It was the only job available at the time, and it pays good. I could just quit, but I needed to help my mum. I sighed again (what is it with me sighing today?).

I flopped down on a chair and rested my head in my arms. The job was okay, but the uniform...no, just no.

It was black and white and it looked like a maid outfit. It was a ruffled shirt-like-apron with a corset and a black skirt. The sleeves were cut and sewn back together. It also came with a black choker outlined with white ruffles. **(A/N: it's the maid uniform in Maid Sama. Yeah i know, but I couldn't think of anything else! No copyright intended btw)**

"Max! Would you mind taking out the trash?" My boss, Beth, asked, sitting down in the chair front of me. "Sure," I replied, getting up. I grabbed the trash bags and walked out the back door.

The back door led to an alley, but both sides led to the streets and the truck that picked up trash came through here. I laid the trash next to the wall and straightened up.

"Whoa."

My eyes widened and I whirled around to come face-to-face with... Fang. Oh crap, crap, crap, no, no, no. It can't be happening. No, no, no, no

"Maximum Ride," He said, "is a waitress."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Any good?<strong>

**Dylan: No.**

***smacks dylan with frying pan* Shut up, who asked you?**

**Okay, so before I update again. I'll need at least 4 reviews in two/three days. I'm not one of those authors who demands more reviews. It's just, since this is the first chapter, I really want to know people actually like this. I wouldn't want to update to a story when no one bothers reading it. So, I'll need at least 4 positive reviews saying they really like this story and want me to update.**

**Btw; I don't own the songs Maxie wrote. _Roll The Credits_ is by **Paula DeAnda and _Bottom Of The Ocean_ is by Miley Cyrus. (don't judge)****

**Flames accept ^.^ I'll need it for a..."surprise" I have for Dylan...*evil laugh***

**Dylan: NO flames please...please.**

**Me: Muwahaha...**

**R&R please!**

**-Cindy out**

**P.S: I have no idea if there really is a pizza place called the Pizza Fiasco, so I'mma say I don't own it**

**P.P.S: Link to max's uniform is in my profile**


	2. Nothing

**Yo**

**-yo. **

**Okay, so I want to say thank you so so so so much for the reviews last chapter. ^.^ When I opened my inbox, I was like o.O then I was like :D**

**Again, I just want to say; I. Am. Not. Copying. Maid. Sama. I. Am. Not. ****I just used the maid part, and that idea goes to Fujiwara Hiro. And if that still don't satisfy anyone, I would just put it in the disclaimer.**

**Anyway, I got no flames so... I wasn't able to give Dylan my "surprise" T^T**

**Dylan: What was this "surprise"?**

**Me: Do you want to know?**

**Dylan:... yes?**

**Me: Are you sure?**

**Dylan: Yeah**

**Me: Are you sure that your sure?**

**Dylan: Yes!**

**Me: Are you sure that your sure that your sure?**

**Dylan: Yesssssssssss!**

**Me: Are you sure that your sure that y-**

**Dylan: F-ING YES!**

**Me: fine, I was planning to... burn all your hair so you would be bald...**

**Dylan: ..._WHAT?_**

**Me: No need to yell. You said that you wanted to hear it, so you did.**

**Dylan: *eye twitches* **

**Alright, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. The honours goes to Fujiwara Hiro and James Patterson for making two awesome stories.**

* * *

><p>I glared at Fang in front of me. Unfortunately, Fang and Iggy became friends when they had to work together on a project for English. And, Ella kept pestering me to sit with the gang at lunch and I caved. So, here I am, sitting at a table with my friends and Fang.<p>

_"Bye guys! I"m leaving!" _

_I pocketed my keys and wallet and walked out the back door to see Fang lounging against the opposite wall. My eyes narrowed suspiciously as I closed the door behind me._

_"What do you want?" I spat, walking toward the right side of the alley. He kept pace with me. "Just wanted to make sure if that was really you." _

_ Mortification heated my face as I sped up my pace. Fang followed with ease. "Why do you have a job like that?" He asked suddenly, making me stop in my tracks. We had stopped at a playground. I recognized it as the one dad always took me and Ella too when we were kids. My fingers clenched involuntary at the thought of my dad. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. _

_"I have a brother and sister, and my mother's sickly. She works all day and night with barely any breaks and since I'm the oldest, I should be helping taking care of my family." I said, walking over to a swing. I suddenly saw visions of my dad pushing me and Ella on the exact swings. I saw myself laughing along with Ella and dad. _**(A/N: you know how they do it in the movies? Like, when the people are at an empty place and they show you a flash of the past at the same exact place, with people running around it?)**

_"Why such in a far neighbourhood?" _

_"Your talking talking awfully a lot," I muttered, looking down at my feet. I could practically _feel_ his stare on me. Well, it was true. "I chose it because it was the only one available at the time, and people from school stumbling across is one out of fifty. _

_"I thought you didn't care about what others think," He stated._

_"I don't. I have to keep this reputation. I need it so they would stay away from me and so I wouldn't go through any heartbreak. Neither would my sister." I replied, looking up at the stars. "Why are you asking me all these questions?" _

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him shrug. "Just wondering."_

It's been a week, and _nothing_. People weren't laughing or whispering when I passed by. What the heck was he planning? Is he using it for blackmail? Likely. But, if that isn't the case then...

He pities me. I scowled involuntarily. He _pities_ me? Yeah, right! I don't need his freaking sympathy. That little as-

"Max, are you trying to, I don't know, suffocate your fork?"

I looked up and saw Iggy looking at me with a raised eyebrow. He nodded at my hand. I glanced down just as I heard a _snap_. The fork spilt right in half, scraping my hand. "Crud," I muttered under my breath, picking up the two halves and placing them on my tray.

"Are you okay? You usually don't break silverware- you break people," J.J said, slightly amused. I rolled my eyes, and wiped my hand with napkin. My hand was bleeding when one of the fork halves scraped my skin. I ripped a strip out from my t-shirt and wrapped my hand with it.

"I just have a lot on my mind at the moment," I said, answering J.J's question. She nodded in understanding. J.J turned back to Nudge and Ella talking about whatever girls talk about.

I suddenly felt eyes on me. I looked up and behind Fang's shoulder, I saw the people Fang used to sit with. Star, Ratchet, Kate, Holden, Dylan and of course, Lissa. Speaking of which, she caught my gaze and smirked. She stood up and started for our table.

"Slut alert," I murmured. Everyone glanced up and immediately scowled. Lissa had fiery red hair that reached mid-back and dull green eyes. She wore a pink flowy tank top that showed way too much, and a skirt that could've passed as a belt. She walked over to us in her gigantic heels and plopped down beside Fang.

"Nickyyy, why are you sitting with these losers? Come back to our table," Lissa said, placing a hand on his chest and leaning forward, giving him full view of her cleavage. I snickered quietly at Fang's real name. He shot me a sour look.

"Since was it "our" table?" Fang retorted, annoyance clear in his voice.

"But why hang with them? They're all sluts and morons," She whined.

"_We're_ sluts?" I asked, deciding to step in. "Lissa, hun, have you looked in the mirror lately? You wear so little clothing, you might as well have "I AM A SLUT" tattooed to your forehead."

She glared at me and I glared right back. She cringed a little before recovering. Lissa (finally) stood up from our table. "You'll pay for that Ride. And Fang _will_ be mine," And with that, she spun around and stalked off back to her table.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Iggy and Gazzy both bending back spoons as if to fling the food on it. Iggy had chocolate pudding and Gazzy had vanilla. "One," Iggy muttered, "Two. Three!" They let go of their spoons and the pudding went flying toward Lissa. It both hit her on the back of the neck and slid down her shirt. The pudding stained her shirt. _That's gonna take some work to get that off_.

Lissa let out a surprised shriek and started fiddling with the back of her shirt. Which only made it worse.

There was a moment of silence until everyone in the cafeteria, who had gone quiet when Lissa had shrieked, erupted into laughter. Lissa turned as red as her hair and stormed out of the cafeteria. I high-fived Gazzy and Iggy, "Sweet aim!"

They both stood on the table bowing, "Thank you, thank you."

**~BOB IS BACK!~**

After lunch, we all went to our next class. J.J and Iggy had Science with Gazzy while Ella, Nudge and I have study hall with Fang, unfortunately.

Ella and Nudge were blabbing on about the upcoming Halloween Bash **(A/N: It's like Oct. 10, Thursday in the story)**. I snorted quietly and took out my headphones. It was entirely black with white wings painted on it. I plugged into my iPod and blared _What I've Done_ by _Linkin Park_. I folded my arms across my chest and leaned against back on my chair, nodding my head to the music.

"...Max are you going?" Ella asked, snatching my headphones off. "What the heck?" I said, angrily, grabbing my headphones from Ella's grasp. Yeah, I'm possessive over my music. You can't blame me; music's like my life.

"Max, are you going?" Ella repeated.

"No, I am not going wherever you are talking about," I said, putting my headphones back on. She rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about the Halloween Bash!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you new here? I don't go to dances, proms, bashes and all the crap."

Ella huffed and went back to Nudge. I gladly went back to my precious music. I was about halfway through _Crushcrushcrush_ by _Paramore_ when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I opened my eyes to meet obsidian ones.

"What?" I snapped. Fang stared at me for a few more moments before shrugging and turning back to the front.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... kind of a filler and short... :I<strong>

**Every time I attempt at a story, the 2nd chapters are always the hardest for some reason :S**

**But, hey! It's an update :3**

**Dylan: A very bad update...**

**Me: Well, I got heaps of homework. So expect an update sometime this Friday or Saturday ^.^**

**R&R please! Even if this chapter is good or bad. REVIEW!**

**-Cindy out**

**P.S: I tend to change things in some chapters, so if you get an email for an update of the same chapter that just updated, just delete it. **

**P.P.S: I know I already said this already, but, please please review! **

**P.P.P.S: Dylan: What's up with all these P.S's?**

**P.P.P.P.S: Shut up!**


	3. What's this feeling?

**YOU STUPID BASTARD! YOU STINKING GIRLFRIEND-STEALING SON OF A ***CENSOR CENSOR CENSOR*****

**Dylan: You can't blame me! The whitecoats -**

**I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR STUPID EXCUSE ABOUT THE WHITECOATS. YOU COULD'VE JUST JUMPED OFF A CLIFF WITH YOUR WINGS IN, YOU STUPID IDIOTIC-**

**You have been disconnected from this A/N**

* * *

><p>What. The. Heck.<p>

I was at work and guess who just walked in through the front door?

You guessed it- JUSTIN BEIBER.

...Haha, NO. It was Fang.

But, it's still as bad if Beaver actually did walk in, though. (Yes, you heard- er, read- it right. I know what I'm saying)

I stared at him, right eye twitching. Why, just _why_ did he have to come at this time? Why did he even come anyways? Through the freaking front door, too! Beth had decided that the employees should dress up since Halloween was coming up. She even decorated the place with fake cobwebs, skeletons, pumpkins, and even added smoke to spread across the floor. Anyway, so she decided the employees to dress up. She chose our costumes and everything. And you know what I had to dress up as?

A. Freaking. _Vampire_.

At least I'm not the sparkly kind. I had to wear a cape that was black on the outside and red on the inside and a spaghetti strap black dress that hung mid-thigh. I had a black belt that was studded with eight diamonds and had this weird star shape thing and chains attached to it. I also had to wear black boots with fishnet leggings and a black choker. And _of course_, I had to wear fangs.

"Please come in. I don't bite- hard," I said, baring my fangs weekly. Ugh, now I'm just embarrassing myself in front of him even more! Don't look at me like that. Beth made me do it. (cue annoyed face here)

Fang stared at me for a moment before covering his hand over his mouth, coughing. It took me a while to figure out he was trying to cover his laughter by coughing. I swear, smoke were coming out of my ears.

"Why. Are You. Here?" I grounded out. He finally looked at me, his emotionless mask back on. Though, I could still see the tiniest slight twitch in his cheek muscles. His eye's cast over my body quickly before landing back on my eyes..

"You look hot, Ride," He said, smirking. I almost dropped my notepad. That stinking. Sexist. Perverted. Pig! I raised my clenched fist and was about to punch him right in his pretty boy face when I heard Beth call, "Max! Don't hurt the costumers!"

Wait a minute... I whirled around and saw Beth and the other employees cluttered around the window where the chefs would place the pizzas.

"Go, go, go!" Beth whispered, ushering the others out of view. Please excuse me but...

WHAT. THE. F-

o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o

"Ready to order?" Max asked, stiffly.

Fang looked up, amusement in his eyes. "I'll have a frappuccino."

"A frappuccino? Just a frappuccino?" She scoffed, crossing her arms over my chest. He raised an eyebrow. "Yes," Fang replied, calmly. "With whip cream."

Max huffed and called out his order. A few moments later, his order was shouted ready. She went over to the window, grabbed his drink and walked back to his table. "Here's your _frappuccino_," Max grumbled, dropping it on his table, a few drops splashing out. Max quickly spun around on her heels to see a couple trying to catch her attention. She sighed and walked over to them.

Fang watched her every move. He couldn't help but notice how the guys turned to stare at her butt when she walked by. Why couldn't Max wear a cape that was longer? Something stirred in Fang's chest, but he couldn't figure out what it was and _why_. His hand wrapped around his drink and he brought it up to his lips, his eyes never leaving Max.

She looked up when she heard the bell ring, indicating another costumer was here. She looked up smiling, doing the same greeting she said to Fang, except with more enthusiasm. She led him to a table and turned around when her name was called. Fang's hand that was holding his drink clenched as he watched Max chatting with the costumer. He noticed how the costumer- a guy- kept taking glances at Max's chest.

He watched as the guy "accidentally" knock his fork over the table.

"Aw man," He said.

"Oh, no, it's okay. I'll get you a new one," Max assured, bending down. Fang let anger and disgust show slightly on his mask as he watched the guy stared at Max's butt as she bent down. Fang felt something wet trail down his hand. He stole a glance at it and realized he was squeezing his drink, making the liquid squirt out and trail down his arm. He wiped his hand and threw a five on the table.

Fang stood up and walked stiffly to the front door, throwing his drink away. Max looked up and watched as Fang walked out of the restaurant. Max should be glad that Fang's gone now, right? But why does she suddenly feels disappointment? Shaking her head, dismissing the thought, she went back to her costumers.

Fang inhaled deeply when he was outside. Why did he kept having this weird burning feeling in his chest? What was it? _Why_ did he have it? Fang ran a hand through his hair, sighing. Max was strange. No, she was... interesting. That's it.

She was a girly girl or a slut. She didn't give a crap of what others say about her and doesn't care for clothes, her hair, make-up, and all that stuff. Max was different from the girls Fang had met. She didn't need a guy to complete her life. All she needed was her friends and family. Max is the most feared- yet, she works as a waitress. Why did Fang feel attracted to her like a magnet?

Oh God, he felt like a total sap right now.

Sighing, Fang shoved his hands into his pockets and walked down the street, ignoring the giggles, stares, and pointing from girls as he passed by.

o:O:o:O:o:O:o:O:o

"Bye guys!" I shouted, grabbing my keys and swinging my messenger bag over my shoulder. I heard chorus of byes as I walked out the back door. I softly closed the door behind me and walked off toward the right side of the alley.

I shivered as a cool breeze swept over me. I stuffed my hands into my coat pockets and kept walking.

"Boo."

I whirled around with my foot extended to only have it hit air. I did a 360 when I saw a faint outline of a silhouette. And, I had a feeling who it was. I spun around on my heels and stalked off, not bothering to confirm my suspicions.

"What, no 'hellos?" Fang asked, appearing beside me. I didn't answer, keeping my eyes in front of me. "How cruel, Ride," He said, feigning hurt. I scoffed.

"What do want?" I snapped, speeding up my pace. He caught up to me in ease.

"Just wanted to walk my favorite waitress home."

My fists clenched at the same time as my jaw. I stopped abruptly and turned to him. "Is this going to be a everyday thing?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly. He smirked at me and shrugged.

"Maybe," Fang said, going back to one-word answers. I grumbled something under my breath. Let's just say it rhymed with "ducking glass mole".

He raised an eyebrow. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, my fingers immediately getting stuck in the snarls.

"Can you just, I don't know, _leave me alone_?" I asked, exasperated.

"Aren't you suppose to be afraid of walking home alone, like every other girls?" Fang asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Well, duh! Of course, I am. Oh, please walk me home! I feel so safe in your arms and I know you'll protect me!" I said in a high pitched, girly voice, skipping off. I stopped ten feet in front of him and turned to face Fang, face sober. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

With that, I spun around on my heels and stalked off.

"Oh and by the way," I called over my shoulder, "fourteen words, huh?. Must be a new record for the silent, emotionless Fang Cooper."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Click<em>**

**Hey guys! Sorry I can't reach you at the moment. I might be able to reach to you guys sometime this Saturday or Sunday. Bye nao~**

**_Click._**

**Please leave a review after the**

_**beeeeeeeeeep.**_


	4. Bye For Now

**Yo**

**-gibear**

**Hey guys... Yeah, I know my update's like 2 weeks late and this isn't even a chapter, but I got sum news to tell you guys.**

**Dylan: Run when you can...**

**Shut up. Anyway, I've only written three chapters and I already want to quit :C**

**Dylan: I KNEW IT!**

**Again, SHUT UP! Before you guys grab pitch forks and torches, and start yelling at me, I have a reason too. I really wanted to make an original story with all the characters act how they're suppose act, have it cliche-less as possible, but this story ain't it. Fang's OC, Max is...to soft, I guess. I dunno. And I took an idea from a manga which isn't really original. I attempted at humour-**

**Dylan: You did? Didn't realize...**

**Exactly. I wanted this story to be funny, fun to read, and you know, stories that makes you yell with happiness when you get an email for an update /: Stories like Scars by Sierra156 or That's Just How It Is by dancerxforlifex3 (btw, these are AMAZINGLY AWESOME BACON-TASTIC STORIES! CHECK THEM OUT!) I plan on being an author and have fanfiction as my starting point, but so far, I'm not doing any great. Plus, this is on the spot, people. I got nothing planned out. But, please note I MIGHT not quit. But it's a 1/4 chance :C **

**I feel this story ain't worth it, BUT i'm willing to hear some advice from you guys. Please don't go sympathizing me, I really hate it when people do that. It's really annoying :l **

**Just so you know, I'm starting to think of some ideas for other stories SO keep in touch. Again, I'm not sure if I'm really going quit, but it's about 75% chance I will.**

**Dylan: So... if you are quiting, will you let me go?**

**No...yes...I dunno maybe. I think I'm warming up to you.**

**Dylan: Really?**

**HAHA NO! I hate you with all fiber of my being. But maybe. I might keep you around for...things...things with knives, axes, and a lion. -3-**

**Dylan: eep...**

**-Cindy out**

**For Now.**


	5. I'M BAKK

**Hey peoples. I'm back :D**

**Dylan: Run...**

**So the time I have been gone, I've been really busy (sleeping, eating...). But, during those "busy" times, i've been trying really hard to make up story ideas and I got a few :D.**

**Dylan: Bet they won't be good...**

**Shut. Up. (I feel like I'm worning out these two words ever since Dylan came :I)**

**Dylan: I didn't come here voluntarily! You kidnapped me!**

**Kidnapped, schidnapped . Okay so here are the ideas and please note I don't have summaries for them so I'mma explain the plot idea without giving away the outcome.**

**1)Fang would be an unstoppable horse racer and be the top one in town. Pretty much a champian. But, when he enters a race, he gets defeated by an unknown horse racer. On the same day he gets defeated, he gets new neighbor, Maximum Ride, who coicindently (don't care if I spelt that wrong) is a horse racer too, a pretty good one at that. And little does Fang know that Max is the horse racer that beat him. **

**2) Fang is captain of a pirate ship. He and his crew steals and ambushes other ships. Max is a princess that hates her family and life so she runs away and also becomes captain of a pirate ship. When Fang ambushes her ship, he takes Max as captive, not knowing she's a princess though. Then somehow, she winds up co-captain and Max leads the ship to her castle, letting them, steal as much gold they want. And Fang so happens to be in the Top 5 wanted list of Max's father, Jeb, along with Max herself.  
><em>-okay so, it's not much, and doesn't sound interesting,but the first chapter would explain everything. If you want, i could give you a snippet of it.<em>**

**3) Iggy and Ella has been friends since ever. They're both musicians; Iggy's a drummer and rapper, and Ella's a singer. When Iggy is stuck, trying to write a new song, Iggy is forced to recieve help from Lissa, their worst enemie. (Lissa won't be a slut in this story. They just hate her 'cause she's bratty and mean.) But after the session, Iggy goes to Ella and suddenly says he's in love with Lissa. But is Lissa really the one he's in love with?**

**And that's about it :I Yeah...only three :/ And these "explanations" doesn't make it sound very interesting soo...(though I personally like option three. An Eggy story for once~) I'm giving you a once in a lifetime chance! (not really..)**

**Have you guys ever had a certain plot idea that you really wanted to read, but nobody would write it and you don't feel like writing it yourself? SO. You get to post those plot ideas into your review and I might consider writing them :D **

**So please R&R and tell me what you think~**

**-Cindy out. (Dylan: And me! Me: Nah, your not important enough to be in the goodbye :P)**


	6. HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!

**Yo**

**-uhm...I got none right now.. .**

**Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! I would've update tomorrow but I don't have the computer tomorrow...so anyway, I've made my desicion.**

**I'm going to quit this story, BUT I'm willing to let anyone of you continue it. But you gotta pm me saying you want to. The first one who ask will continue. You can continue however you want but please give me credit~**

**My next story would _probably_ be up somewhere between next month and Febuary. I still haven't decided which story to do though. After I posted up the last update, I thought of so many more...T.T So I have no idea what I'd do. And you guys didn't really give me a choice. Most of you just said you'd rather see options 1 or 2...So, yeah ._.**

**ALSO, if you guys are authoring any MR stories and need a beta, I'm up for requests :D **

**And, give me your opinion if you think we'll survive 2012 to see 2013 :P I personally think we will but if we don't, I'll be frikken mad because**

**A) The MR movie comes out in 2013**

**B) I wouldn' be able to drive**

**C) And I didn't get to travel to places I'm DYING to go (the list is on my pro)**

**So, I gotta go. PEACE!**

**-Cindy out**

**P.S: If any of you are wondering where Dylan is, he's...somewhere...in ropes...and duct tape...**


	7. Well, this is awkward

**Well, this is awkward... *cough cough***

**So, hey guys... **

**I know you probably REALLY hate me right now so I won't bore you anymore with excuses. I'll just get right to the point:**

**I know I promised another story somewhere between Jan-Feb. The truth is, I didn't exactly _want_ to write the story. I mean, I just didn't want to write a story that I'd probably abandon again. I want to make sure I'm sure of it. That I won't give up on it. So here I am, begging for your mercy. **

**But months have passes and I think I'm ready. BUT. The new story will go up during the summer, when school's over. I still need to decide whether to do the pirate story or this other one I've been thinking about. **

**Good news time:**

**To all who actually loved "Love in Fear" and really want to continue reading, someone wanted to adopt the story and continue. She is green-eyed-wonder 0-0 and trust me, she's pretty good.**

**So if you wanna continue reading this terrible story, alert her~**

**I wish her good luck. **

**And I hope I still have some faithful readers...**

**-Cindy out **


End file.
